wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Misja "Szkoleniowa"
Rozdział 1 Sędzia Kamrel patrzył się na swojego brata z zakonu, Wielkiego Kronikarza Xaviera, z powątpiewaniem graniczącym z niedowierzaniem. Xavier przekazał mu rozkaz od Najwyższego Sędziego, by zaokrętował swoją kompanię na krążownik "Kat" i udał się w pusty rejon galaktyki na misję szkoleniową Jego kompanię stanowili już pełnoprawni Astartes, a cały zakon szykował się do walki o sektor Forsarr - a oni są wysyłani by się doszkolić? W pusty rejon galaktyki? - Kronikarzu, ty mi chyba czegoś nie mówisz - Stwierdził, drapiąc się po swędzącym policzku. Kamrel wraz z Xavierem i kilkoma innymi marines przeszedł do zakonu Niosących Karę wraz z Gorokiem El Agraelem i został dowódcą czekające na uformowanie 6 kompanii. Xavier zastanowił się chwilę i wobec braku wyraźnych rozkazów co do informowania o celach misji, postanowił, że podzieli się informacją z Sędzią 6 kompanii. - Kamrelu, to misja szkoleniowa i tak masz powiedzieć swoim ludziom - ale masz rację. Naszym prawdziwym zadaniem jest niedopuszczenie do zdobycia przez demony pewnej potężnej broni. Ta broń ma o wiele większe znaczenie niż cokolwiek innego. Dzięki Imperialnemu Tarotowi dowiedziałem się, gdzie ta planeta się znajdzie mniej więcej, wraz z czasem, gdy to się stanie. Musimy być wtedy w pobliżu. To będzie ciężkie zadanie, dlatego też dostaliśmy bolty runiczne, powinny dać nam szanse w walce z pomiotami Chaosu. Idź, doglądaj swego oddziału. Bo niedługo wielu z nich nie zobaczysz - Xavier nie wiedział jeszcze, że trochę się pomylił. Kamrel, już bez dalszych sprzeciwów wydał rozkazy swojej kompanii, samemu przywdziewając pancerz taktyczny drednot. Rozkaz wymarszu przyszedł w jakieś 3 godziny po tym, jak jego mistrz, Xavier, odesłał go do sali po odbytym seansie wróżenia. Chociaż lecieli ponoć na misję szkoleniową, to młody leksykan był prawie pewny, że ma to związek z jego snem. Z tego powodu był strasznie podekscytowany, chociaż wiedział, że będzie to niebezpieczne starcie. Wraz z braćmi z kompanii Bael udał się na "Kata" - krążownik należący do ich kompanii i zajął miejsce w kajucie, rozpoczynając po chwili sesję z medytacyjną zgodnie z zaleceniem Wielkiego Kronikarza. Gdy tylko wszyscy marines zaokrętowali się na "Kata", a ostatnie zapasy zostały dostarczone, ogromny kosmiczny statek odpalił swoje silniki by zgodnie z wolą Najwyższego Sędziego udać się nieopodal ich rodzinnej planety. Rozdział 2 Nic się nie działo, od bitych trzech tygodni lecieli tylko, nawet nie używając napędu osnowiańskiego. Trenowali oczywiście, ale jeżeli miała to być ich misja szkoleniowa, to czegoś tu brakowało. Mogli tak utrzymać sprawność, ale jak się tu czegoś nauczyć? Te i inne myśli dryfowały w nie jednej głowie, Niosący Karę mieli przed sobą prawdziwe zadanie, a tymczasem 6 kompania marnowała tylko czas w kosmicznej pustce. Z medytacyjnego transu Baela wyrwały dźwięki alarmu, jaki rozległ się na całym okręcie. Alarm wył przeciągle, gdy marines w pośpiechu zakładali zbroje, nasłuchując rozkazów płynących z voxu. - Zbiórka na pokładzie nr 4 za 15 minut od teraz. ''- Sędzia spojrzał ponuro na Wielkiego Kronikarza, mieląc coś zębami. Jego czerwone, podobnie jak u Kronikarza i innych oficerów, oczy zawieszone były na jakimś punkcie w przestrzeni. -'' Demony, niech to cholera. Musimy posłać na tą rzeźnie rekrutów. '' - Kronikarz skinął głową, kończąc ładowanie boltera runicznymi pociskami. Kamrel też już kończył, ładując jego szturmową wersję. - ''Ano musimy. I nie możemy zawieść, nikt inny nie zdąży tu dotrzeć, o ile w ogóle wie ktoś prócz nas. Ten topór nie może wpaść w ręce Chaosu. Są i nasi rekruci. ''- Xavier skinął głową w kierunku pierwszych astartes ich kompanii, którzy pojawiali się na pokładzie. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali, Kamrel przemówił do nich. - ''Moi bracia, oto objawiła się nasza misja - przeklęte mroczne potęgi wyrzuciły tutaj planetę - musimy zaatakować i zniszczyć tam każdego, kto nosi na sobie ich znamię. Imperator ich osądził, a my ich ukarzemy. Bo Imperator Strzeże, Imperator Sądzi, Imperator karze !!! - Przez pokład przetoczył się gromko okrzyk zakonu, powtórzony przez wszystkich braci z kompani. - Tak jest moi bracia, Imperator karze, ale to my musimy zanieść tą karę. Cokolwiek tam spotkamy, pokonamy to na chwałę Imperium. A będą tam demony i ich podli słudzy. Ładujcie boltery runiczną amunicją i pokładajcie nadzieję w sile waszych ramion i celności. Wymarsz ''- Kamrel skończył przemowę, a ostatni astartes ładowali się na Stormbirda, zdziwieni, że nie dostali rozkazu załadowania skrzyń z amunicją na kanonierkę, ale gdy na nią weszli, poznali przyczynę - kanonierka była pełna. Astartes wystartowali, opuszczając "Kata" i lecąc, w wielu przypadkach, na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Rozdział 3 ''Imperium zostało rozbite i zniszczone przez siły Chaosu pod wodzą Czempionki Khorne'a Abadonny w...już nie pamiętam kiedy. A może nie chcę pamiętać? Wtedy też umarła ona... - Na szary, lecz dobrej jakości papier spadło kilka słonych łez, uronionych przez wojownika w trudnym do określenia wieku, chociaż nie był to już na pewno młodzieniec. Felix Jaeger otarł łzy połą swojego nieodłącznego, czerwonego płaszcza z sudenlandzkiej wełny i odłożył pióro. Jakiż sens dalej było spisywać ich opowieść, skoro po tej bitwie nie będzie już nikogo, kto będzie to czytał? Imperator Karl Franz, królowie elfów i krasnoludów i wszystkich ludów nie żyli bądź szli razem z siłami Chaosu na ostatnią siedzibę sił Ładu - Karak Kadrin, znaną też jako przystań Zabójców. Są to wyznawcy krasnoludzkiego Boga Throrina Zabójcy, którzy, aby zmazać swe przewiny porzucają swoje domy i podróżują po świecie, aby w walce z najsilniejszymi bestiami zginąć i odejść w chwale. Wraz Gotrekiem zabijaliśmy już wszystko - zwierzoludzi, elfy, trupy, wampiry, demony, smoki. Czego tam nie było... Nie zdało się to na nic. Imperium upadło jak i cały Stary Świat, a sromotne resztki ludzi, elfów i krasnoludzkich Zabójców oczekiwała na uderzenie, które ostatecznie wymaże ład z tej rzeczywistości. Wtem z wielkim hukiem nieboskłon rozdarł się i z chorobliwej, zielonej barwy przybrał zapomniany już przez wszystkich błękit. Nie wiedzieli o tym, ale to sam Architekt Losu, Tzeentch wyrzucił ich planetę z otchłani Immaterium, nieopodał przelatującego tam statku kosmicznych marines. Jakby tylko na to czekając, król Gotrek Gurnisson, Zguba Chaosu i Zabójca Wszystkiego opuścił swą komnatę z toporem Grimnira w garści. - Już pora. Chodźmy i zgińmy wreszcie. Nie znudziło Cię już życie spamiętywaczu? - Gotrek spojrzał swym jedynym okiem na towarzysza, który od tylu lat podążał za nim wszędzie, w każde niebezpieczeństwo, walcząc wraz z nim, ratując go nie raz (wbrew jego woli, jeśli kogoś to obchodzi) oraz spisując opowieść o jego żywocie. Felix stanął obok Gotreka i zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią na jego pytanie, wyjmując swoje Smocze Ostrze. - Nie, jakoś nieszczególnie. Ale cóż mogę zrobić? Chodźmy i zabijmy kilku tych drani. Wiesz, że pierwsze i tak przyjdą orki? ''- Gotrek uśmiechnął się przerażająco i powiedział tylko jedno słowo. - ''Wiem - ''Wraz z pojawieniem się króla oraz jego przybocznego, ostatnie z sił ładu przygotowały się na opuszczenie twierdzy. Pierwsze wyjechały czołgi nowego, ale sprawdzonego projektu inżyniera - zabójcy Malakaia Makkaisona. Drewniane koła z obręczami zastąpiono metalowymi gąsienicami, dodano więcej opancerzenia, silnik na skalny olej i lepsze działo. Niestety, mieli ich tylko 20, ale i tak nie wierzyli w wygraną. Za czołgami ruszyły Elfy oraz Ludzie, przeważnie piechotą, idąc zgrabnym bojowym szykiem. Wszyscy krasnoludzcy Zabójcy wraz z Gotrekiem i Przyjacielem Krasnoludów, Felixem Jaegerem, ruszyli na pole bitwy w ornitopterach. frame|left|Gotrek i Felix, przed Ostatnią Bitwą Pierwszymi na ich drodze, zgodnie ze słowami spamiętywacza nadchodziły orki, spychane ze swoich pozycji na armię ładu. Odgryzając się atakującym ich chaosiarzom, orkowie pod wodzą Arcyherszta Zatrapapa Najkrwafszego nacierali jednocześnie na maszerujacych za pancerną kolumną żołnierzy. Pierwszy etap bitwy rozpoczął się, równie krwawo, jak zwykle. Czołgi z serii "Niezniszczalny" wystrzeliły szrapnelami, kosząc pierwszą falę jeźdców na dzikach, co zupełnie nie powstrzymało następnych do wyścigu w kierunku zwartej formacji piechoty. Najeżona ciężkimi strzelbami i samopowtarzalnymi karabinami linia wojowników wycelowała, i po wkroczeniu przeciwników w optymalny zasięg broni wystrzeliła, rozpalając się od jednego krańca do drugiego. Wojownicy, nie tracąc czasu podali zużyte strzelby i karabiny kolegom z tyłu, odbierając od nich naładowaną broń. Dzięki długiej praktyce ładowanie i wymiana broni wychodziła im na tyle sprawnie, by pierwszy sztrum jeźdćów i piechoty orków załamał się w pół drogi. Mimo to, kolejni, po chwili niezdecydowania przekroczyli zwał trupów pobratymców i ruszyli na przeciwników z nowym wigorem, wznosząc okrzyki ku czci Gorka i Morka. Tymczasem, z ornitopterów, które leciały nad armią orków, zaczęły wylatywać bomby i ładunki zapalające, zabijając i podpalając wielu orków. Gdy z prowadzącego ornitoptera Gotrek wypatrzył arcyherstrza, pokazał go pilotowi i przygotowywał się do skoku, gdy ten obniżał lot. Felix sam przypiął się do liny, która miała zaamortyzować jego upadek i przygotował sztylet, by na dole odciąć się i móc od razu walczyć. Gdy znaleźli się prawie nad hersztem, Gotrek wyskoczył, co było sygnałem dla innych Zabójców - prawdziwy, zabójczy ich grad spadł na orki, wyjąc, wrzeszcząc i siekąc ich z śmiertelną prostotą Zabójców. Felix, z małym kawałkiem liny zwisającym z pleców, podążał, jak zwykle od lat za Gotrekiem, chroniąc jego plecy. frame|Gotrek walczący z orkiem. Otoczeni przez siły orków, przebijali się do Herszta, gdy Gotrek wyskoczył i ściął głowę jakiegoś zaskoczonego orka, który nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić - Felix nawet nie zauważył, że doszli już do Herszta, ani tego, że ścięty przez Gotreka ork był jego gwardzistą. Pozostali strażnicy rzucili się na nich, ale nie mieli szans przeciwko pogromcom smoków, demonów czy gigantów, jakimi byli. Stanęli przed największym (230 cm wzrostu) orkiem jakiego widzieli, jak i najbrzydszym - twarz Zatrapapa przypominała poryty wybuchami stok góry - ropiejące strupy, otwarte rany i blizny pokrywały całą jego twarz. Normalne dla kogoś, kto od początku marszu na Karak Kadrin walczy co kilka godzin, odpierając wraz ze swymi wojownikami ataki chaosiarzy. Zatrapap zaryczał, dojrzawszy znienawidzonego przedstawiciela rasy kurdupli (czyt.krasnoludów) i wzniósł swój ząbkowany miecz, zadając błyskawiczne, jak na orka, cięcie. Gotrek z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy zablokował je i odpowiedział własnym, kręcąc się jak fryga i zadając cios z drugiej strony. Herstsz warknął, gdy piekący ból rozpłynął się po jego nodze - pobudzony bólem wpadł w szał i zaczął atakować jeszcze szybciej i na oślep wręcz, co nie przeszkadzało królowi odbijać jego ciosów i zadawać własnych. Mimo to, bawił się póki co z przeciwnikiem, ciesząc się walką jak nigdy dotąd. Rozdział 4 Usłyszawszy za sobą stęknięcie i głuchy odgłos rzucił okiem w tył, widząc, że Felix jak zwykle go chroni - w tym wypadku zabił akurat jednego z ostatnich gwardzistów Zatrapapa i wyjmował właśnie miecz z jego pleców. Chwila nieuwagi kosztowała Gotreka ranę na policzku, której zadanie arcyherszt skwitował gromkim okrzykiem. Król splunął tylko na czerwono i skupił się na parowaniu ciosów orka, który pomimo udanego ciosu nie rozpraszał się i atakował w dziwnym stanie szału połączonego ze skupieniem. Tymczasem kolumna elfów, ludzi i krasnoludów odparła trzecią szarżę orków, nie ponosząc przy tym żadnych strat. Dowodzący armią lord Teclis skończył tkać czar iluzyjny w chwilę przed 4 szarżą orków, przez co ta nawet nie ruszyła, bowiem jeźdźcy zaatakowali siebie nawzajem. Żołnierze ładu wykorzystali to by skrócić dystans i zacząć strzelać do walczących ze sobą wrogów. - Żałosne. Walczyłem ze snotlingami które były groźniejsze - Gotrek splunął na trupa Zatrapapa i zaczął rozglądać się po polu bitwy - wszędzie Zabójcy oraz żołnierze ładu wygrywali i dobijali ostatnich orków. Łatwiejsza część była za nimi. Teraz mogli już czekać tylko na atak, który ich zmiażdży. Wszyscy zebrali się w jednym miejscu, tworząc kwadrat, na czele które stali Zabójcy wraz z jedynym nie - krasnoludem w pierwszej linii - Felixem Jaegerem. W oddali było widać już pierwsze wynurzające się zza pagórków bandy słabo uzbrojonych kultystów pomieszanych z zwierzoludźmi. Mięso armatnie. Bardzo dużo mięsa armatniego. - Elfy, ludzie, krasnoludy. Widzicie ich? Przyszli tu dziś po swoją śmierć. Przyszli byśmy to właśnie my im ją dali. Czy zawiedziemy? Pozwolicie by Khaine się za was wstydził? - Elfowie w ciszy machali głowami przygotowując się do walki i zanosząc ostatnie modły do pana mordu. - Czy Grimnir ma was przekląć a Throrin na zawsze odebrać chwałę - krasnoludy odpowiedziały krzykami, wiwatując przed walką. -Czy Sigmar będzie z was dumny ? - Ludzie odpowiedzieli krzykami i waleniem bronią w tarcze. - Nie, nie zawiedziemy naszych bogów. Nie będziemy jak bezwolna ofiara która kładzie głowę pod topór. Zabić ich - ostatnie słowa zagłuszył tupot biegnących na nich wrogów, który zmieszał się na raz z odgłosem wystrzału, powtórzonego nieregularnie kilkaset razy. Rozdział 5 Pierwsza i druga linia szarżujących wrogów załamała się, gdy ponad połowa wojowników padła, blokując im drogę, mimo tego zwierzoludzie, wrzeszcząc imię Krwawego Boga, przedzierali się do przodu. Przedzierali się i ginęli co i raz od kolejnych wystrzelonych pocisków, raziły ich strzały i pociski z krasnoludzkich karabinów i bełty z kusz. Krasnoludzcy operatorzy ornitopterów zrzucali im na głowy granaty i bomby zapalające, ale nie mieli do czynienia z nieliczną armią orków - przeciw nim stanęły nieprzeliczone oddziały Chaosu, ufne w ich opiekę i gotowe na oddanie życia dla ich zwycięstwa. Kiedy przebrzmiała ostatnia salwa, pierwsze gory i ungory wbiły się klinem w prostokąt sił Ładu i cofnęły, odrzucone przez Zabójców i elfich fechmistrzy - reszta armi, wiedząc, że to ich ostatnia walka, porzuciła swoją broń palną i dobywając toporów, mieczy i wszelakiego innego żelastwa, starła się ze zwierzoludźmi, wyżynając sobie wśród nich krwawy szlak. Ale i sami krwawili, zostawiając za sobą kolejne trupy. Bezwładna walka, gdzie liczyło się tylko to, czy jesteś w stanie unieść miecz i zadać cios, a nie to jak tym mieczem władasz. Wszędzie tam, gdzie znalazł się jeden z Zabójców, zwierzoludzie padali jak muchy, a niektórzy próbowali podać tyły - tych zabijali sami towarzysze, którym przeszkadzali dostać się do wroga. Tracąc ponad połowę stanu osobowego siły Gotreka odparły pierwszy szturm - sterta bestii w niektórych miejscach przerastała nawet krasnoluda. Ale nie był to koniec walki. Tymczasem, nim jeszcze dobrze otrząsnęli się po pierwszym ataku, na czele kolejnego szturmu stanęła sama Abadonna, kierując niedobitkami zwierzoludzi i armią kultystów 4 potęg Chaosu, dowodzoną przez jego czempionów. Na czele atakujących stanęli rycerze Chaosu, rozpędzając się w szarży, która miała przedrzeć się przez trupy i rozbić przeciwników. I udałoby się im to, gdyby nie czołgi, które otworzyły ogień szrapnelami, bijąc pomiędzy jadących rycerzy - z awangardy szturmu nie ostał się nawet jeden rycerz - ale właśnie o to chodziło Abadonnie. Widząc, że czołgi się wystrzelały, machnęła mieczem i spięła konia, ruszając wraz z całą armią, na czele której, dzięki staraniom czarnoksiężników, zaczęły pojawiać się legiony demonów. Siły ładu, osłabione już po bitwie z orkami oraz zwierzoludźmi, zaczęły padać w zastraszającym tempie, a ilu by poszczególni wojownicy nie zabili wrogów, na ich miejsce pojawiało się 10 nowych. Snorri Gryzonos, jeden z najbardziej szalonych Zabójców, który zamiast tradycyjnego irokeza miał wbite w czaszkę gwoździe, zginął, śmiejąc się, otoczony przez grupę pomiotów Chaosu - nie przestał ich zabijać nawet, gdy jeden zawisł mu na ręce i niemal ją odgryzł. Wynalazca - zabójca Malakai Makkaison zginął w swoim czołgu "Niezniszczalnym", kiedy kilkudziesięciu kultystów wdarło się na niego i próbowało go zdobyć - Wybuch czołgu skutecznie ich powstrzymał od jakiejkolwiek dalszej aktywności, zabierając ze sobą jednego z najwspanialszych, chociaż szalonych naukowców. Trwającej hekatomby nie przerwało nawet pojawienie się zakonnego stormbirda, który podchodząc do lądowania oczyszczał teren z kultystów. Przyciągnął on jednak uwagę demonów, które dobrze wiedziały kim są nagle przybyli wojownicy i w wielkiej liczbie rzuciły się one w ich stronę. Lądujący stormbird przyciągnął też uwagę Felixa, dziwiąc się technologicznemu cudowi i dziękując Sigmarowi za to niespodziewane wybawienie. Tymczasem, po opuszczeniu rampy desantowej, z przedziału samolotu wyszli równymi szeregami marines prowadzeni przez Kamrela w Sędziowskim pancerzu terminatorskim. Otworzyli oni ogień od razu, gdy pierwsze, słabe demony znalazły się w zasięgu ich broni. Maszerując, rozciągali formację, tworząc ostatecznie bojowy kwadrat i ostrzeliwując się na wszystkie strony runicznymi boltami, ciskając też co i rusz granatami. Ale chociaż oni byli marines, to nie walczyli li tylko przeciw zwierzoludziom i równie kiepsko jak oni uzbrojonym kultystom, ale przeciwko tworom Immaterium oraz czempionom. I gdy w końcu pierwszy szereg musiał dobyć broni białej, zaczęli ginąć, a to za sprawą silniejszych z demonów, które wykorzystały słabszych braci do przedarcia się do wrogów. Sędzia Kamrel ze spokojem schował bolter do kabury i dobył miecza łańcuchowego, odpalając go przyciskiem i atakując pierwszego demona jaki się na niego rzucił, a był to krwawy ogar Khorne'a. Zabił go, odcinając mu głowę i zaatakował od razu następnego demona. Rozdział 6 Kanał voxu Baela zatrzeszczał, gdy jego Kapitan zaczął ze stoickim spokojem wygłaszać mowę motywującą, jednocześnie przedzierając się przez zastępy wroga. Widać, że każdy jego ruch był zamierzony i obliczony by zabić bądź okaleczyć w jak największym stopniu. Podobnie jak większość zakonników z genoziarna Vulkana, miał on wolniejsze reakcje od przeciętnego marines z innych zakonów, ale nadrabiał to doświadczeniem, które pozwalało mu zrównoważyć tą niewielką wadę. - ''Moi Bracia, oto właśnie to, do czego nas stworzono. Wojna z najplugawszymi obcymi - wytworami Immaterium, demonami Mrocznych Potęg. Jesteśmy Adeptus Astartes, Aniołami Śmierci Imperatora i nie zawiedziemy Jego oczekiwań! Musimy ochronić tego oto tam dzielnego wojownika, a w przypadku jego śmierci zdobyć topór nim zrobią to nasi wrogowie. Imperator Sądzi, Imperator Strzeże, Imperator Karze ! - '' wykrzyczał na koniec zawołanie zakonu, na co pozostali przy życiu bracie gromko zakrzyknęli. Z jeszcze większym zapałem poczęli zabijać obcych, w czym prym wiedli kapitan kompanii oraz Wielki Kronikarz, i ustępujący mu w wyszkoleniu Bael. Tam gdzie Sędzia radził sobie stalą, oni używali swej woli, aby zranić i odesłaś demony do Immaterium bez fizycznego z nimi kontaktu, paląc okazyjnie jakichś czempionów błyskawicami. O ile łatwo było ich ustrzelić, to okazywali się zaskakująco dobrymi przeciwnikami jeżeli idzie o walkę wręcz, a ich broń, chociaż tak odstająca od technologicznych cudów astartes, pozwalała im na skuteczny opór, a w kilku przypadkach na poranienie swoich przeciwników bądź nawet ich zabicie. Na ich szczęście, nie stanowili głównego celu dla demonów, inaczej nie przeżyliby ich ataku. Bael uchylił się przed szybkim jak myśl cięciem jednego z czempionów, co do którego nawet nie podejmował próby zgadnięcia jakiemu konkretnie plugastwu oddaje cześć - do tego by go zabić, nie musiał go rozumieć. Po za tym wystarczyło zjechać warczącym ostrzem miecza po ostrzu wroga, odepnąć je i wbić, by rozpruć go i odrzucić na bok. Nagle, przed młodym leksykanem stanął starzec ze zwichrzoną brodą, powykrzywianymi kośćmi i parą nietoprzych uszu. Bez słowa uderzył w niego wiązką psionicznej energii, która ochłodziła powietrze przed nim i prawie złamała jego wolę. Bael uniósł brwi zdziwiony jego siłą i odwdzięczył się podobną wiązką, która miała zająć tylko wolę wrogiego psionika, aby nie obronił się przed jego prawdziwym atakiem. -'' Kai ''- wykrzyknął i wykonał wolną ręką gest duszenia, na co tchawica jego celu prawie się zamknęła. Mimo to, wrogi czarnoksiężnik oparł się jego atakowi i posłał w jego stronę kilka piorunów, rzucając się w jego stronę z laską iskrzącą od mrocznej energii i z dziwnym, zielonym kamieniem na jej szczycie. 5 z 8 piorunów udało mu się wybronić, inne uderzyły jednak w jego tors odrzucając go i obalając. Z jękiem uniósł głowę i dojrzał skaczącego w jego stronę starca. Dostrzegając miecz jednego z padłych wrogów uchwycił go siłą woli i machnąwszy ręką przebił czarnoksiężnika w powietrzu, odrzucając go od siebie o kilka metrów. Ale nie był to jedyny, ani nawet najważniejszy pojedynek tej bitwy - Kapitan Kamrel ostatkiem sił, krwawiąc z wielu ran, które zadały szczypce Demonic Pedryla, jak osobiście nazywał go sam zainteresowany. Wtem jedna z nich śmiejąc się i jedną z dłoni macając po jedynej piersi, sięgnęła swymi szczypcami i jednym ruchem ścieła mu łeb, mszcząc tym samym kilka padłych wcześneij "sióstr." Swym zwycięstem nie nacieszyła się długo, gdy pomiędzy gromadę, w której stała wpadł roziskrzony rój piorunów psionicznej energii, które poraniły je i zabiły. Czego nie zabił mocą, to dobił Kosiarzem i z rozpaczą oraz gniewem stanął nad ciałem przyjaciela, którego w zapamiętaniu, które przesłoniło nawet cel jego misji, zaczął bronić zwłok. Tymczasem przed niepokonanym do tej pory Gotrekiem stanął olbrzymi Krwiopijca Khorna, którego już raz zabił w swojej karierze Zabójcy. Działo się to podczas jego kolejnej wyprawy na pustkowia Chaosu, do dawnej, krasnoludzkiej Twierdzy Karag Dum. Okupili ją cierpieniem oraz stratą przyjaciół, a na koniec ściągnęli na siebie obietnicę zemsty demona - tego własnie demona. - '''Mam Cię wreszcie Gurnisson' - ryknął i uderzył biczem, który nawet nie dosięgnął celu - ot, zwód ledwie i wstęp do prawdziwej walki. - No i co z tego? Znowu Cię zabiję - odkrzyknął, chociaż można było wyczuć w jego głosie, że sam w to nie wierzy. Jakby potwierdzając jego obawy i czytając w myślach, demon znów się odezwał, bijąc toporem. ''- ''Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Tym razem twój pomagier nie ma młotu Losu. Jesteś już mój ! - Bez słowa kontynuowali to tytaniczne starcie, walcząc jak niegdyś pod Karag Dum, ale zgodnie ze słowami jego przeciwnika, radził sobie gorzej bez wsparcia drugiej z legendarnych broni swego ludu - pierwszą, Topór Grimnira sam trzymał' '- ''z trudem odpierał kolejne ataki, unikając ciosów, z których uniknięciem miałby problem elf, eldar czy astarte - a i tak krwiopijca coraz częściej sięgał go swoim toporem, krzycząc ogłuszająco przy każdej zadanej ranie. Gdy na placu boju, oprócz przerzedzonej kompanii astarte pod przywództwem najstarszego rangą sierżanta Isildura - pełniącego chwilowo obowiązki kapitana i Felixa Jagera i Gotreka nie został już nikt oprócz zastępów demonów oraz Abaddonny i jej pachołków - Gotrek padł pod szczególnie silnym ciosem. Upuścił topór i z błogim uśmiechem wyszeptał ''- Witaj Śmierci...wreszcie się ciebie doczekałem. - ''Siły Chaosu zamarły, a po chwili zaczęły ogłuszająco krzyczeć. Oto się dokonało - ich najgorsza zmora, największy z obrońców Starego Świata umarł - a jego broń czekała tylko na to, by ją wziąć i zaprowadzić panowanie Chaosu na całą Galaktykę już po wsze czasy. Bael patrzył przerażony na scenę, którą tak dobrze znał ze swojego snu - jednak inaczej niż we śnie był zbyt daleko, by po prostu po niego sięgnąć. Jakby tego było mało, jego przyjaciel i mentor, Xavier Issodes padł właśnie pod ciosiem jakiegoś czempiona - Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, uniósł się ponad to, co czuł i korzystając z mocy otworzył przejście w osnowie i wskoczył w portal, wypadając przy zmarłym squacie i chwytając jego topór. Jęknął, zaskoczony jego wagą i poczuł, jak obca świadomość, najwyraźniej pochodząca...z broni którą trzymał, zaczyna sondować mu mózg. - ''To chyba nie był dobry pomysł - ''pomysłał i z trudem zasłonił się przed ciosem Krwiopijcy, który zabił Gotreka. ''To nie była ręka, do której zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i której właściciela tak długo zmieniał, aby mógł lepiej walczyć z plugawymi pomiotami Chaosu. Aby utrudnić mu walkę, dodał sobie wagi, chociaż czuł, że nie pomogło to zbyt wiele. Ostatni raz tak panikował, gdy jego poprzedni użytkownik chwytał go po raz pierwszy. Starożytna świadomość która wytworzyła się w tej mistycznej broni zaczęła pośpiesznie badać tego, kto ją pochwycił. To nie był krasnolud - był znacznie odeń wyższy, chociaż nie ustępował w niczym muskulaturą Gotrekowi. Był szybszy od niego, chociaż nie jakoś dramatycznie. Najbardziej przypominał mu Felixa Jaegera, towarzysza Gotreka, ale nie był człowiekiem, nie tak do końca. W umyśle nosiciela zaświeciło się słowo - astarte - przeglądał je wraz z jego wspomnieniami, uczuciami i myślami, uspokajając się coraz bardziej. Bael, bo tak miał na imię jego nowy właściciel, był oddanym przeciwnikiem Mrocznych Potęg, a co więcej, był znacznie bardziej obięcującym materiałem od Gotreka. Potencjał rozwoju był niesamowity, a czuł w nim coś, co mogło mu pomóc wreszcie zabijać demony na dobre. I było też coś więcej, nic więcej niż obietnica. Obietnica wiecznego życia ukryta gdzieś w jego genach. Uspokojony swoimi "oględzinami" przestał przeszkadzać Baelowi odzyskując dawną wagę i dając mu wskazówkę, jak przekierować swą moc do broni, aby była jeszcze bardziej zabójcza. Bael zaskoczony poczuł, jak jego broń przestaje go sondować i zmniejsza swoją wagę, co pozwoliło mu zasłonić się przed ciosem, który powinien go zabić. Nim zdążył przekląć broń, poczuł, jak w jego głowie pojawia się przekaz od broni. - Nigdy jeszcze nie używał mnie astarte, a do tego psionik. Przekieruj swą moc do mnie, i zetnij tego skurwysyna, co zabił Gotreka. Lubiłem go - ''skwitował topór, a Bael, dziwiąc się, że ufa świadomej broni, zrobił to, co kazała i zobaczył, jak otacza ją nieziemski blask, szczególnie umieszczone na ostrzu runy a powietrze, zamiast stawać się zimniejszym, nabiera ciepła. Trochę inaczej zapamiętał efekty używania psioniki, ale nie miał czasu by to rozważać. Teraz wystarczyło tylko uderzyć go toporem, tak powiedziała broń. Ale łatwiej było to powiedzieć niż zrobić. Dobre 3 minuty odbijał ciosy i unikał innych, gdy jego przyjaciele ginęli, nim udało mu się przetoczyć za Krwiopijcę i wstawszy za nim, odciąć mu nogę. Przeszło to jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, bo demon tylko krzyknął ogłuszająco i zapadł w sobie. Ogary Khorne'a, które rzuciły się pomścić zwierzchnika, spotkał podobny los. Wydzierając sobie wśród demonów dróżkę, wracał do swej kompanii, obserwując, jak coraz więcej demonów ucieka z tej rzeczywistości - i naprawdę była to ucieczka, czuł, że wichry magii są tu tak silne, że mogły jeszcze długo przebywać w tym wymiarze. Gdy dotarł do Isildura, ten, wraz z jakąś połową kompanii wyrzynał wrogów, oddalając się coraz bardziej od stormbirda. Coś się zmieniało i Bael czuł coraz mocniejszą potrzebę opuszczenia tego miejsca. A może czuła to broń? Przełączył się na prywatny vox sierżanta. - ''Sierżancie Isildur, mamy topór, nasz konsyliarz nie żyje. Musimy zebrać wszystkich poległych i rannych braci i spieprzać stąd. - '' ''- Nigdze nie uciekamy żołnierzu. Jesteśmy Salamandrami, walczymy do końca. - ''Isildur nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by się odwrócić, Bael przełknął slinę i czując, jak kurczy im się czas, postanowił użyć swych zdolności i włamać się do mózgu brata z zakonu, aby uratować ich nim będzie za późno. Z zaskoczeniem poczuł, że używa mu się mocy łatwiej niż dotychczasz, a ma jej nawet trochę więcej niż przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. Odnajdując w mózgu swojego brata kolejne "stacje zarządzające" i wpływając na nie, zmniejszym opór swego brata i chęć jego zemsty, a zwiększył podatność na sugestię. Następnie, odzywając się bezpośrednio w jego mózgu, kazał mu wygłosić mowę, która w połączeniu z jego rangą przywróci rozsądek jego braciom. - ''6 Kompanio, słuchajcie. Jesteśmy synami Vulkana, najbardziej zdyscyplinowanymi żołnierzami we wszechświecie - adeptus astartes i nie złamiemy naszych rozkazów, nawet jśli musimy opuścić pole bitwy. Dla Vulkana ! Ku pamięci kapitana Kamrela. Do Stormbirda, zabierzcie rannych oraz zabitych braci. Załatwimy te ścierwa z orbity. - Bael odetchnął z ulgą, udało mu się przekonać Isildura do porzucenia bezsensownej zemsty na rzecz wykonania ich zadania oraz, przy odrobinie szczęścia - ocalenia kilku ich braci oraz Wielkiego Kronikarza Xaviera. Wycofując się, cały czas ostrzeliwali znacznie słabiej uzbrojonych przeciwników, zgodnie z rozkazem przenosząc rannych do statku i umieszczając ich w polach statycznych. Gdy ostatnie siły Imperium, wraz z zabranym na pokład Felixem Jaegerem opuściły planetę i bezpiecznie wylądowali w hangarze. Planeta najzwyczajniej zniknęła. - Kapitanie Kamrel, mamy meldunek o - nim zdążyli otworzyć w ogóle właz stormbirda, w voxie odezwał się jeden z wachtowych. Isildur przewał mu, nie kryjąc smutku w głosie. - ''Kapitan Kamrel nie żyje, bracie. Tu sierżarnt Isildur. Co się stało bracie? - ''po drugiej stronie voxu na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdy brat tam siedzący przyswajał sobie wiadomość. - ''Sierżańcie, na planecie, kiedy startowaliści, na orbicie planety,eee... zakotwiczył się jakiś obcy krążownik który nie odpowiadał na nasze komunikaty. I zniknął wraz z planetą. Wydaje mi się, że rozpoznałem barwy zradzieckiego zakonu Synów Malice. - '' - ''No to się spóźnili, mamy to, po co przybyliśmy. Kurs na Incubus i dołączyć to do raportu. Przygotujcie sale medyczne, mamy wielu rannych. '' Epilog Będziemy odmawiać Nurgle'owi swoich ciał, aby ropiały i gniły Będziemy odmawiać Khorne'owi jego krwii i czaszek. Będziemy odmawiać Tzeentch'owi swoich przeznaczeć i swoich losów Będziemy odmawiać Slaanesh'owi swoich przyjemności i swojego bólu Śmierć Fałszywym Bogom !!! Dla Boskiego Renegata!!! Taki okrzyk mogły usłyszeć zaskoczone siły Chaosu, gdy na ich tyły, gdy opuściły ich ostatnie demony a ich przywódczyni, Abadonna zginęła z ręki przybocznego i kochanka - który okazał się być demonem Malala - ruszyły z podziemnych tuneli legiony Zdrajcy - a jakby tego było mało, część "współwyznawców" okazała się być wyznwcami Malala i pomagała teraz swoim braciom wyrżnąć heretyków. Pomagali im w tym zadaniu także bracia z zakonu Synów Malala, jego najlepsi żołnierze - nim dzień dobiegł końca , już w Osnowie, gdzie wciągnął planetę Malal - jego wyznawcy ucztowali na trupach zmarłych. Znów dał o sobie znać i tym razem nie zamierzał tak po prostu dać wyrżnąć swoich wyznawców - jego własni astartes przyprowadzili naukowców i sprzęt potrzebny do wychodowania nowych marines oraz stworzenia od podstaw przemysłowego świata. Czas tutaj biegł inaczej, miał go więc pod dostatkiem. Malal, przyzwany na pole bitwy i wcielony w jednego z wrogich czempionów posilał się wraz ze sługami, śmiejąc przy tym obłędnie. To był naprawdę dobry dzień. Bogowie Chaosu lizali rany, każdy z nich stracił bezpowrotnie jakąś cząstkę siebie, było prawie tak, jakby wrócił Imperator. Ale to atak Malala spowodował, że to zignorowali. Nie mogli go na razie dosięgnąć, ale wiedzieli, że zaatakuje wcześniej niż później - a wtedy znów dadzą mu nauczkę. Tymczasem Kat z 6 kompanią na pokładzie z pełną mocą silników wracał na rodzinną planetę zakonu. Radość z wykonania zadania przesłaniała im śmierć 47 braci bitewnych na czele z kapitanem kompanii. Stan 15 braci był na tyle ciężki, że potrzebowali oni profesjonalnej opieki w centrum medycznym. Xavier i 3 innych braci nadawało się już tylko do drednotów. Straty ciężkie, ale możliwe do zaakceptowania - nie szkoda i miliardów isnień, gdy stawką jest los galaktyki. KOOOOOONIEEEC. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Gorokel